


Karma

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Markings were simply a legend to Castiel, until he wakes up with a giant bruise on his head. He becomes determined to find the perpetrator of the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Cat again! I learned about the soul marking fics and wanted to try one of my own. Here it is!  
> ~Cat

Cas knew when he woke up in the morning that the day would be one full of chaos. It wasn't

every day you woke up with a mysterious bruise the size of an egg on your forehead, or a cut on the 

bridge of your nose. He knew something about the soul marking legend floating around, but Cas hadn't 

exactly been the truest believer. He knew that the soul markings were how his father Chuck had found 

his mother, but the story hadn't been enough for him. Until now. Sure, there had been a few mysterious 

cuts and bruises over the years. But there hadn't been anything as big as this. There was no way this 

was coincidence, and there was no way another chance like this would come.

Thus, after calling in sick for work, Cas called his brother Gabe. He lived in town as well, and 

he was always willing to help Cas. It provided him an 'opportunity for entertainment'. Gabe answered 

after the second ring, “Yello?”

“Gabe, it's me.”

“Heeey, Cassie! How's it going baby bro?”

“I need your help.”

“Oooh, what's it for this time? Need me to book a reservation at a stripper bar?”

Cas tried not to get too embarrassed. “No. You've hear about the soul markings, correct?”

“Of course. Everyone knows about them Cas, unless they've been living under a rock. On the 

outskirts of town. A town with no name. Anyways, I can't say they've helped me just yet.”

“I think I have something. You're going to need to help me find someone with the exact same 

injury as me.”

“Righto baby bro! You gonna send me a pic?”

Cas rolled his eyes. He knew it was a bad idea. Gabe could use it to torment him later on. But 

he wanted to find his soul mate desperately. And he was willing to do whatever it took. He took the 

picture and sent it.  
“Nice selfie Cas! Oh, look at that noggin'...”

“Can you help?”

“Yeah, no problem. I'll keep both eyes for you!”

“Thanks,” Cas couldn't help smiling. Sure Gabe could be a pain in the ass, but he managed to 

pull through.

“I'll call you up if I see anything.”

“Thanks again.”

“Don't thank me just yet!” Gabe laughed, and before Cas could say anything else, the line went 

dead. He stared at his phone, then sighed.

“Well, time to get busy.”

Cas spent several hours looking throughout the town, tediously searching every nook and 

cranny. He was determined to find the cause of his massive injury. He spoke to himself while walking 

past a mechanic shop for cars, “I swear, I'm gonna find this S. O. B and give him or her what they 

deserve for this-”

“Somebody sounds angry,” Cas heard a whistle behind him. He turned. A man with one of those 

masks someone used when operating with fire seemed to be gazing at him. Cas' eyes narrowed.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry man, didn't mean to get your panties in a bunch,” the man responded. He pulled off the 

mask to reveal bright, green eyes. Cas was too entranced to notice the cut on the bridge of the man's 

nose. They eyes were almost like that Disney princess'… what was her name… Rapunzel? He then 

realized what the man had said and looked away with a heated expression.

“I don't wear panties.”

“Just an expression,” the man said, holding up his hands as if surrendering to someone. Cas 

glanced back, and the man held out a hand. His eyes seemed to lighten as he winked, “The name's 

Dean Winchester. Do I have the pleasure of knowing your name?”

“Castiel Novak. That's my name,” Cas answered with a slight smile. Dean gave him a mock 

bow.

“And the blue-eye man graces the poor peasant with his title!”

Cas felt his face heat up even more. Why was Dean treating him like this? Cas shook his head, 

“No need to talk like that, Mr. Winchester.”

“Just call me Dean. And it looks like it calmed you down. Right?” Dean grinned, placing his oil 

covered hands on his hips. Cas noticed the apron he wore was covered in similar stains, and he nodded 

as his eyes traveled back up to meet Dean's

“Yes, actually. It did.”

“That wasn't so hard, was it?” Dean laughed. Cas smiled lightly. He felt a lot more cheerful. It 

was strange how at ease he felt with Dean. Cas chuckled lightly, seeming to surprise Dean.

“I must thank you, then. I wasn't having the most pleasant of days, and you truly helped. So 

thank you.”

“Anytime. When you need someone to talk to, come on over. I'll be here all week, folks!” Dean 

winked again. Cas felt most people were awkward when doing so, but Dean was one of the people who 

managed to pull it off. And he pulled it off very well. Cas rubbed his forehead, chuckling again. He 

winced slightly as his bruise began to throb.

“Well, I must be on my way. I'm looking for someone.”

“Oh, sorry to hold you up then.”

“It's fine, really. Thanks again.”

“No problem.”

Cas began to walk off. He didn't hear Dean call after him as the mechanic realized what injuries 

Cas had on his face.

Cas spent the entire day looking. The sun began to set when he finally sat down for a break in 

the park near his home. He looked up at the sky, trying to catch his breath. He'd had no luck. The only 

good thing that had happened was meeting Dean. Cas wished he had a soul mate as kind as Dean. 

Someone he felt comfortable with. At that moment, his phone rang. Cas answered quickly, “Hello?”

“Cas, it's me,” came a familiar voice on the other line. Cas' heart hammered in his chest.

“Gabe, did you find anything?”

“I think you might be in luck, Cassie-boy. I think I just found your lover. Where are you?”

“In Greenwood Park. Where are you? I'll com-”

“Naw, its alright. Let's make this a little surprising, right? I'll send him over to you.”

His soul mate was a man? Cas swallowed nervously and nodded. He realized Gabe couldn't see 

the nod, and he answered, “Yeah. Okay. How's he gonna know it's me?”

“Oh, trust me,” Cas felt he heard Gabe snicker, “He'll know it's you.”

Thus, Cas sat on the bench, staring at the setting sun. He had nothing else to do while he waited. 

Suddenly, there came a voice that sounded amplified by a megaphone.

“I'M LOOKING FOR A MAN BY THE NAME OF CASTIEL NOVAK! IF YOU'RE THIS 

MAN, STEP THE FUCK OVER!”

Cas felt his eyebrow cock. Who would be looking for him with a megaphone? A crowd had 

begun to form as Cas stood, dusting himself off. He began to head towards where he'd heard the voice. 

He tried to push his way through, mumbling a shy 'Excuse me', and a quiet, 'Pardon me' every once in a 

while.

He bumped into someone. Rubbing his head, Cas looked up. A huge gorilla of a man towered 

over him. The man's eyes narrowed at Cas as he felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?”

“I'm… uh, I'm trying… t-to get to the front. I-I'm Castiel Novak,” he managed to choke out. The 

man's whole demeanor changed in an instant. He grinned and placed a hand on Cas' shoulder.

“Well, why didn't you say so? Let's get you to the front of this crowd!”

Arms wrapped around Cas' waist, and he gasped as the man hefted him on his giant shoulder. 

The man began to shout.

“OUT OF THE WAY, FUCKWITS! I'VE GOT CASTIEL NOVAK RIGHT HERE!”

The crowd began to part as Cas looked down at them all. He saw their kind smiles, watched as 

some giggled in excitement. He wondered what exactly was going on that was making them all so 

giddy. It didn't make sense. He wasn't a celebrity or anything. In fact, he barely knew anyone in town.

A black car in the middle of the crowd caught Cas' eye. The man made his ay over, and Cas 

could tell it was a Chevy Impala. He didn't know too much about cars though, but he thought it looked 

like a good car. There was a man with a megaphone in his hands standing on top of the car, shouting at 

the top of his lungs.

“CASTIEL, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO HARD TO CHASE DOWN?”

Cas felt himself blush for no particular reason. It made it sound as if this man had been chasing 

him his entire life. Cas looked up, meeting bright, green eyes on top of the car. He gasped.

“Dean?”

“Cas!” Dean waved at him. All eyes turned to Cas, and he suddenly wished he could jump off 

the man's shoulder and sink into a hole in the ground. He swallowed nervously, glancing back at Dean.

“What're you doing?”

“Trying to find you. God, I can't believe I didn't realize it before when we were talking!” He 

answered. The two were practically shouting at each other because of the distance. It felt awkward that 

everyone was listening to their conversation. Cas felt confusion overtake his facial expression.

“What do you mean?”

“Does this help at all?” Dean pointed to a giant, egg shaped bruise on his forehead. Cas' eyes 

went wide. It all started to fall into place. The cut on his nose. Why Gabe had seemed so giddy about 

finding the soul mate. Cas felt his heart thump in his chest as he touched the same bruise on his head.

“You mean...” He couldn't finish. Dean cleared his throat, and the crowd went quieter than 

before. His gaze met Cas' as he began to speak.

“Cas. I know we've know each other for less than a day. But I like to think you're one of the 

people I like the most in this world. Your laugh brought sun into my heart. Seeing you smile made my 

entire day light up, and it made me feel like fireworks were exploding in my chest.

“I saw how upset you looked before, and I thought I'd just reach out a friendly hand. I never 

expected us to be anything more than friends. I didn't really take a good luck at the bruise on your face 

when I actually should have paid a little more attention. But Castiel, I just want you to know...”

Cas' breath caught as Dean went down on one knee. He saw the Winchester hold out a hand, as 

if he would take Cas' hand in his own.

“It would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be mine. So please. Will you say 

yes?”

The entire crowd went dead quiet. Cas couldn't get out the words he wanted to say. He felt tears 

well in his eyes, and he reached up to wipe them. After taking another breath, he managed to answer.

“Dean, you have no idea what you're getting into. But, I would be just as happy with you by my 

side. So yes-”

Cas was unable to say anything else because of the shrieks and cheers that erupted from the 

crowd. The audience whooped and yelled as the man walked over and heft Cas over to Dean. Dean 

took Cas' chin in his arms as Cas smiled.

“You know, I had some feeling the moment I saw you that you were gonna change my life.”

“Maybe it's karma. For being such a kind soul.” Cas answered, closing his eyes and enjoying 

the warmth of Dean's palm. Dean laughed. The two were in another world, completely unaware of the 

crowd watching their movements.

“I don't know, karma's never been kind to me. She's actually been kind of a bitch. But maybe… 

maybe I finally did something right.”

“I'm glad you did. Maybe I finally did something right too.” Cas opened his eyes again, being 

pulled in by Dean's eyes. The Winchester's head lowered until it was leaning against Cas'.

“Well, I guess karma decided to give us a lucky break then. And Cas, it's not me who's in for a 

hell of a ride.”

Cas' breath caught again as Dean grinned.

“It's you.”

His lips crashed into Cas', and the audience cheered once more.


End file.
